


hood ornament

by persephoneggsy



Series: this love will make you levitate [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dominant Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Intersex Omega Biology, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Service Top Victor Nikiforov, Sex in a Car, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: “You… bought a car?” he asks his mate, turning to him with a confused look.“No,” Victor grins, holding up a pair of keys – presumably for the Lamborghini. “I bought you a car.”





	hood ornament

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, y'all
> 
> I wrote this for no reason other than to continue that Gold Yuuri Aesthetic. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Title isn't from a song (amazingly), but refers to 'hood ornament girls', who are basically just arm candy. Who the arm candy is in Victor and Yuuri's relationship is entirely up to you.
> 
> (Side note, I've reordered the fics in this series so that they're in chronological order.)

* * *

 

Yuuri tries and fails to suppress a smile as Victor continues leading him through the halls of their manor. The Omega is blindfolded, relying entirely on his Alpha to not steer him into a wall or trip over his own feet.

“Vitya, where is this ‘surprise’ of yours, anyway?” he asks, for lack of anything else to do. Besides, they’ve been walking for a few minutes now, having started their trek in their bedroom. Victor had waltzed in, an eager, heart-shaped smile on his face, and held out the blindfold to his mate, asking that he put it on.

At first, Yuuri thought it was a sex thing. It usually is, whenever Victor feels like ‘surprising’ Yuuri. Not that he doesn’t love each and every surprise, of course. But then Victor started leading him out of their room, and while Yuuri tried to guess where they were headed based on memory alone, he soon gave up. 

They’ve fucked in nearly every room of the house, anyway. That couldn’t be the surprise.

“Just a little longer,  _ zolotse,”  _ Victor replies. Yuuri can practically hear the smile in his tone.

He’s not lying; just a few moments later, he hears a door open, then Victor gently walks him inside. The door closes, a light switch is flicked, and Victor’s voice is once more in his ear.

“Alright. Take it off.”

Raising an eyebrow, Yuuri does so. He blinks a few times, eyes adjusting to the light, but he quickly realizes they’re in the garage. An expansive area filled with Victor’s luxury cars, used for both business and pleasure. He’s about to turn, ask Victor why they’re here, when he catches sight of the brand-new addition right in front of them.

There’s a new car – sleek, modern, and utterly stylish, painted in a matte gold color that nicely reflects the lights in the garage. According to the logo on its front, it’s a Lamborghini, but that’s about as far as Yuuri’s knowledge of cars extends. Still, even he has to admit, it’s a  _ sexy  _ car.

But… Is this it?

“You… bought a car?” he asks his mate, turning to him with a confused look.

“No,” Victor grins, holding up a pair of keys – presumably for the Lamborghini. “I bought  _ you  _ a car. _ ” _

Yuuri blinks. “What?”

Still grinning, Victor presses the keys into Yuuri’s hands, the Omega staring incredulously at him all the while.

“I was talking to Yuuko on the phone the other day,” he murmurs, stepping in until he and Yuuri’s faces are mere centimeters apart. “After we finished our business, I told her I was thinking of buying you something. When I asked for advice, she told me you both learned how to drive together, but when you married, your… mate wouldn’t let you get behind the wheel of anything.”

Yuuri keeps staring. Victor’s right – Shichirou didn’t trust Yuuri enough to let him drive any vehicle, let alone buy one for him. He had to take either a chauffeur or a cab if he wanted to go somewhere; the former required Shichirou’s chauffeur to actually be  _ around,  _ and the latter required Yuuri spending his own money. The allowance his first husband gave him, however, was… limited.

“So you…” Yuuri starts slowly, “bought me… a  _ Lamborghini?” _

“Do you not like it?” Victor’s expression morphs to one of concern, gaze switching from Yuuri to the car. “I had it custom painted. Gold, to match your gun. But, ah, I suppose we could get you another - !”

“Vitya,” Yuuri cuts him off, holding back a fond giggle. “The car is fine. More than fine. I just… Why?”

Victor frowns. “I thought… You really only ever go out when I’m going out, and you don’t seem to like bothering my chauffeurs. So, getting you your own car would allow you some more freedom. You know, to go where you’d like.”

Yuuri gawks at his mate. Most Alphas would laugh at the idea of letting their Omegas drive – part of having control over your mate meant keeping them in one place. Yuuri could count on one hand the number of Omegas he knew that could drive – one. Yuuko let Takeshi go wherever he wanted, not that he liked to be far from his Alpha in the first place. Yuuri remembers being envious of the black sports car Takeshi had received as an anniversary gift.

Though, a gold Lamborghini definitely blew  _ that  _ out of the water.

Slowly, Yuuri looks down at the keys Victor had given him. He smiles – his Alpha had gone so far as to attach a poodle-shaped keychain to the keys. 

“So…” Victor’s voice draws him out of his daze. The taller man is leaning in, looking at Yuuri with a small amount of trepidation. “You  _ do  _ like it, then?”

An incredulous giggle escapes his lips right before he throws his arms around Victor’s neck, pulling the startled Alpha in for a kiss.

“I love it,” he whispers once they part. “Thank you, Vitya.”

Victor grins down at him. “Anything for you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri pulls him back in for another, extended kiss. When they part, there’s an anxious, excited look to the Omega’s face.

“Can I drive it now?” he asks eagerly.

“If you’d like,” smiles Victor. His hands wander down to Yuuri’s waist. “I imagine you need the practice. Maybe a teacher.”

Yuuri laughs, his eyes hooding with anticipation. “Oh? Do you know anyone up for the job?”

“I have someone in mind…” murmurs Victor. He moves to kiss Yuuri yet again, and at the same time, his hands roam further down, about to cup the plush swell of the Omega’s behind… 

Only to be abruptly pushed away. Victor blinks, no longer kissing his mate, but instead watching Yuuri trounce off towards the car. Yuuri looks back at him and smirks over his shoulder, hoisting up the keys and jangling them teasingly.

Victor, with a fond smile, sighs, and follows his Omega to the car.

 

* * *

 

It’s been two weeks since Victor’s gift, and honestly… he’s kind of starting to regret it.

He supposes part of it is all the meetings he’s had since then - Yuuri doesn’t much care for them, so he’s decided to take advantage of his new car and go where he pleases while Victor does his business. He’s even taken little Yuri with him on occasion, the two going out to watch a show or simply to get ice cream.

Unfortunately, that also means he’s usually still out by the time Victor finishes his meetings, leaving the Alpha to wallow in loneliness until he returns.

Worst yet, Victor doesn’t feel like he can say anything about it; he gave Yuuri the car, after all, so that the Omega could come and go at his leisure. Asking him to stop, even for a little while, seems… contradictory. And a bit needy.

And, it doesn’t help that Yuuri’s been practically  _ glowing  _ since the Lamborghini came into his life. Victor is loathe to do anything that would diminish that glow, so he pushes back his frustration and continues to wallow quietly, merely hoping that Yuuri will run out of places in the city to explore and stay with him.

He’s in the middle of such a daydream, his chin resting in his palm as he tries not to doze off in his office, when he gets a text. The familiar chime tells him it’s from Yuuri, so the Pakhan hurries to grab his phone and check his messages. 

_ ‘Need help in the garage,’  _ is all it reads.

Frowning, Victor tries to wonder what could be the matter. Did Yuuri get in an accident? No, he’d call if it were something like that. Maybe just some engine trouble? But Victor’s no mechanic, and Yuuri knows this. He’d send for somebody more suited for the job than Victor.

He gets up and leaves his office, figuring that he’ll only know once he gets there. Admittedly, there’s a giddy spring to his step as he goes - no matter what the issue is, at least he might be able to sneak in a few kisses with his wayward Omega. Perhaps, if he dares to hope, Yuuri will opt to stay home today, and they can spend the afternoon lounging in their bed. Victor smiles blissfully as he imagines it.

Soon, he reaches the garage. And he can see Yuuri’s car - still as shiny as it was two weeks ago, and with no noticeable damage to it. At first, it doesn’t seem like anyone else, much less Yuuri, is even here. But then Victor ventures further inside, realizing that the driver’s side door to the Lamborghini is open… and there’s a pair of legs sticking out of it. Familiar legs. Toned, slender, with thighs that could kill a man should their owner so desire… covered in black lace and ending in black stiletto heels.

Dumbstruck, Victor can only stand there with his mouth agape as the legs uncross themselves and move to stand, revealing Yuuri in all his glory to the Alpha’s hungry eyes. Yuuri, his beautiful and perfect mate, is wearing a new set of lingerie.

Aside from the heels and lace stockings, there’s a garter belt with gold embellishments sitting snugly on his waist, and a pair of black panties with a gold satin panel in front. A lacy, translucent bralette hugs the Omega’s chest, allowing Victor a gorgeous view of his nipples, already peaked as though Yuuri’s played with them idly while waiting for his arrival. Finally, Yuuri wears the most erotic piece of all - a collar.

It’s a simple piece; black velvet with just a small golden symbol in the center. To Victor’s astonishment, the symbol appears to be a ‘V’.

Smirking, Yuuri walks around the car until he’s leaning against the hood. He and the Lamborghini compliment each other perfectly. Any regrets Victor had about purchasing the car promptly disappear in the face of such erotica.

“Do you like it?” Yuuri asks, startling Victor out of his daze. He brings up a hand and lets his fingers play with the ‘V’ on his collar. “I saw it while shopping and just knew you’d go crazy for it. Then I figured, well, why not buy a whole new outfit to go with it?”

Victor has to take a few beats to compose himself, but even then, his voice comes out as a strained whimper.

“Y-You… You’re wearing a c-collar…”

He’d refused to, and made that clear to Victor at the very start of their relationship. Collars were something of an outdated symbol nowadays, a sign of complete and utter ownership of an Omega by an Alpha. Society likes to believe it’s more sophisticated now, but there are still some who like the idea of collars. Victor had counted himself among them, albeit privately and purely for aesthetic reasons, but his hopes were dashed when Yuuri revealed that his one and only wedding gift from Shichirou was a heavy collar that he was forced to wear during the ceremony. 

Yuuri said he felt like suffocating while wearing it, and Shichirou’s later actions forever turned him off the idea of wearing a collar ever again. Of course, Victor understood, and decided to keep that particular fantasy to himself.

But god, if Yuuri hasn’t tired of surprising him.

“Well,” Yuuri drawls, dropping his hands so that it slides down his body before coming to a stop between his legs. “I know what I said before, but honestly, if it’s you… I’ve found that I’m willing to reconsider a lot of things.”

Swallowing thickly, Victor takes a step forwards. “You bought that for me?”

“Consider it repayment for the car,” Yuuri says flirtily.

Despite himself, Victor cracks a smile, walking the rest of the way to stand in front of Yuuri. His hands slide onto his waist, fingertips brushing against the lace garter belt. 

“You don’t have to repay gifts,  _ zolotse,”  _ he murmurs. “That’s why they’re gifts.”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “What, are you complaining?”

“God, no.”

As if to prove it, Victor leans forwards, pressing Yuuri down against the hood of the car. He brings his face down to his Omega’s neck, nipping at the skin just above the collar, earning a small gasp.

“You spoil me, darling,” he growls.

“Says the man who bought me a car that costs 23 million rubles,” retorts Yuuri.

Well. Victor has nothing to say to that. 

He laves his tongue against Yuuri’s jaw instead, as his hands slide up his body until they reach the bralette. Through the lacy material, Victor’s fingers pinch Yuuri’s nipples firmly, making the Omega underneath him squirm and pant. The scent of Yuuri’s arousal start to permeate the air, filling Victor’s nose with its sweetness and making him lightheaded.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whines softly, letting his head roll back onto the surface of the Lamborghini. His fists curl into the material of Victor’s suit jacket, pulling him closer… at first.

Suddenly Victor finds himself pushed up and off the Omega, but before he can so much as blink, Yuuri grabs him by the tie and tugs him along. Victor can only stumble helplessly along, lost to the thrall of Yuuri’s power, as per usual.

Yuuri leads him back to the open door, and without further preamble, pushes the Alpha into the driver’s seat, hurriedly clambering in after him. Victor is about to say something, because despite their close proximity not usually being a problem for him, it is a bit cramped.

Then, as if reading his mind, Yuuri reaches to the side of the seat and pulls the lever, making the seat fall back, and taking Victor along with it. Victor actually lets out a startled yell as his back falls against the reclined seat, and that earns a small chuckle from Yuuri.

“I’ve been wanting to do this again,” Yuuri purrs, grinding his ass against the rapidly-growing bulge in Victor’s trousers. His hands slide up the Alpha’s chest for balance. “You haven’t fucked me in a car since the night I killed Shichirou.”

“You should’ve said something,” Victor replies, however breathlessly. He can feel hot slick soaking through from Yuuri’s panties onto his trousers. “You know whatever it is, Yuuri, I’ll do it for you...”

Yuuri gives him another smile - this one still teasing and seductive, but with a hint of fondness that makes his heart melt. Yuuri brings his hands back down Victor’s body, stopping only once he’s reached the Alpha’s crotch. 

“I know, Vitya,” he says, while beginning to palm Victor’s clothed erection. “Maybe we should get  _ you  _ a collar. With a little Y on it for me.”

Victor’s cock twitches at that. It’s an image he hasn’t thought of before, but luckily, Yuuri is more than willing to help paint the picture.

“You  _ are  _ mine, after all,” he continues, fingers deftly unzipping his pants and pulling them down just enough to free his large, throbbing cock. Yuuri eyes it appreciatively, and wraps one hand around its base, giving it slow, shallow strokes that make Victor’s hips buck in protest. “Mm, you’d look so good for me, Vitya. Completely naked except for the collar, your cock hard and ready for my cunt.”

Victor’s hands find purchase on Yuuri’s thighs, gripping each tightly as he struggles to stay coherent. “Y-Yuuri…”

“But I won’t let you fuck me right away,” muses Yuuri. “No, first… I’ll tie you down. Make you watch as I fuck myself open on my dildo… You get so jealous when I use it. But you can’t do anything about it.” 

He starts stroking faster, which makes Victor grit his teeth, determined not to come too fast. Yuuri might  _ stop  _ if he does, and he doesn’t want that.

He wants him to keep going with this little fantasy.

“Oh, and then I’ll come on my dildo and you’ll get so fucking  _ mad…”  _ Yuuri shudders just thinking about it. “But I’ll keep you tied up. You’ll be splayed out over our bed, completely helpless… But I’ll take pity on you and suck your cock.”

Victor muffles a groan. His cock dribbles precum down its shaft, as if begging Yuuri to lick it up.

The Omega only laughs, however, and stops stroking him entirely. His smile grows at Victor’s frustrated growl.

“And, while I do that… I’ll have my pussy right over your face, so you can eat it while I suck you off.”

_ “Zolotse…!” _

“I won’t stop riding you til you make me come all over your face. But you won’t come yet - no, you’re a good boy, and you’ll wait until I tell you to come. Yes,  _ Vitya?” _

“Yes, Yuuri, fuck,” Victor bucks his hips again, his cock bobbing an angry red, demanding attention. “I’m your good boy. I won’t come until you say…!”

Yuuri, to Victor’s distress, doesn’t touch his cock again. Instead, the Omega reaches down his own body and peels the gold panel off his panties - a feature that makes Victor’s mouth water, as it exposes his pink cunt and erect cocklet to his eyes. Yuuri wraps one hand around his cocklet, pumping it slowly, while the other dips its fingers into his folds. More slick gushes forth, further staining Victor’s trousers; not that he gives a shit.

“You’ll be such a mess,” Yuuri moans. “Covered in my slick, your cock still so hard and wanting… You’ll have to beg to fuck me. Mm… Go on, Vitya.  _ Beg _ .”

“Fuck, Yuuri,” Victor almost shouts. His fingers are digging crescent-shaped indents into Yuuri’s thighs, though neither of them seem to notice. “Please! Please let me fuck you!”

Yuuri hums, like he’s  _ thinking about it.  _ “Hm… No. Not good enough, Vitya.”

Victor groans, tempted to just jerk himself off - he’s not restrained, he could do it… But that would be cheating, and Yuuri would be disappointed in him. Besides… he’s liking this far more than he thinks he should.

“God,  _ zolotse,  _ please! Let me slide my cock inside you… I’ll make you feel so good, I swear… I’ll fuck you nice and hard, just how you like it… And I won’t stop until you’re full of my come. I’ll even eat it all out after, if you want. Just please,  _ please  _ let me inside you!”

Yuuri, who’s been touching himself all the while, shivers.

_ “Yes,  _ Vitya!”

He lifts his hips and sits on Victor’s dick, with such abruptness that it forces Victor to choke on a gasp, like all the air has been punched out from his body. Yuuri’s hot, silky cunt contracts around him, hugging his cock in that oh-so-familiar way…

He nearly comes right there, but manages to hold off. 

Yuuri grinds lasciviously, a wet squelch lewdly echoing through the car as he does. 

“Oh, Vitya…” he starts, just as he picks up his hips again and begins a rhythmic bouncing on Victor’s lap. “Yes, that’s my good boy… Oh God,  _ yes _ ... Fuck, you’re so  _ fucking  _ perfect…!”

Victor can’t help himself; he slams his hips up at the same time Yuuri brings his down, resulting in a loud, wet slap that makes them both moan. Yuuri fixes his hands flat on Victor’s chest and keeps bouncing, and Victor looks up, to see the image that only he is privileged to see.

That is, Yuuri, face flushed and sweaty, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he loses himself more and more to the pleasure. His tongue starts to loll out of his mouth, saliva dripping from it and onto Victor. He can’t bring himself to care less about that, not when he  _ knows  _ he’s the only one to see Yuuri like this. Just like how Yuuri is the only one to see him so weak, so vulnerable. They truly belong to each other, and it’s this reminder of basic facts that makes the tightness in Victor’s gut almost unbearable.

“Y-Yuuri,” he gasps. “Fuck, I want to come! Let me come, please!”

“Yes, yes,  _ yes,”  _ chants Yuuri. “Fill me, Vitya…!”

And with a strangled yell, Victor does; he comes long and hard, filling his Omega’s hole with his seed. Concurrently, as Yuuri feels the first splash of warm come, he too climaxes, tossing his head back and squirting slick all over Victor’s front.

They stay like that, panting and sweaty, for a few more moments as they recover. Victor, surprisingly, is the first to move. He sits up gingerly, minding Yuuri in his lap, and wraps his arms around his mate, giving him a deep, lazy kiss.

When they part, he grins at Yuuri. “You never cease to amaze, darling.”

Yuuri smiles tiredly back. “Well, I had to do something. You’ve been sulking for the past few days.”

Victor blinks. Yuuri had noticed? “Uh…”

“So? Are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or do I have to fuck it out of you?” Yuuri asks, only slightly jokingly.

Victor hesitates for a beat, then sighs. “I just… Missed seeing you, I suppose.”

Yuuri frowns. “But I haven’t gone anywhere.”

“You kind of have, though,” Victor pouts. “With the car. You’ve been out practically every night since you got it.”

Yuuri purses his lips, and Victor immediately regrets saying anything. But Yuuri doesn’t scold him, or even look upset. 

“I… see. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought it was sort of… hypocritical? I mean, I bought you this car so you could have more freedom, because I know how much you value that… Telling you to stop and stay home with me felt… like I was being one of those typical Alphas.”

At that, to Victor’s surprise, Yuuri snorts. “You will never pass for a ‘typical Alpha’ to me, Vitya.” His expression then softens. “Still. If you’re not happy, you should tell me. We agreed to communicate better, remember? Just send a text or something and I’ll come home right away.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” argues Victor. “I’m just being needy.”

Yuuri hums in the affirmative. “You are. But haven’t you realized yet that I love that?”

“I… Oh.” Victor stares at Yuuri in amazement. “I guess you’re right.”

“Naturally,” grins the Omega. He stirs in Victor’s lap, causing his come-drenched insides to rub against Victor’s softened cock. “And I’m also right in saying that we have a couple weeks of… catching up to do.” He chuckles, tilting his head back to show off the shiny gold ‘V’ on his collar. “I’m yours for the rest of the night, Vitya.”

Victor’s face lights up with joy. “ _ Gospodi,  _ I fucking love you.” 

Yuuri gives him a quick kiss - a peck, really - and smiles down at him. 

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri's car is specifically a [Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/bRZ72qgOmH0/maxresdefault.jpg). I saw that paint job and was like HELL YEAH VICTOR TOTALLY WOULD


End file.
